Verbotene Liebe
by Freaksy
Summary: Durch einen Riss in den Dimensionen gelangt Mav ausversehen nach Jötunheim. Natürlich hat stolper der Pechvoge sofort in eine Gruppe Frostriesen, doch sie wird zum Glück von Jorunnn geretten. Die beiden letnen sich kennen und lieben, es gibt nur ein Problem: Jorunn ist die einzige Tochter des amtierenden Königs Laufeys und der ist von ihrer Liebe so gar nicht begeistert…
1. Chapter 1

Gleich mal vorne ran: Das hier wird (vorerst) nur eine Kurzgeschichte, da ich grade Abi schreibe und dementschprend kaum Zeit habe. Eventuell baue ich das später weiter aus. Habe auch schon eine wage Idee für eine Fortsetzung ^^

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Nachmittag im Sommer. Auf dem Waldweg sah

man nur zwei Mädchen. Sie waren etwa 17 Jahre alt. Das eine hatte

lange, blonde Haare, die ihr bis zur Hüfte reichten und einen kurzen

Rock mit Tank top an, das andere hatte braune, schulterlange Haare, ein grünes T- Shirt und eine braune Dreiviertel Hose an

„Kommst du noch mit?", fragte das blonde Mädchen.

„Tu ich doch jedes Mal Sam", antwortete die Braunhaarige.

„Stimmt Juli . Und ich frage dich jedes Mal. Kann ja sein, dass du

irgendwann mal nicht kannst. Ach ja wie läuft es mit deinem Buch?"

„Ganz gut. Ich bin gerade an der Stelle, in der sie im Endkampf gegen Laufey kämpfen." Sie versuchte lässig zu wirken, aber man merkte ihr an, wir stolz sie war.

„Cool. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich das Buch als erstes lesen darf", sagte Samira aufgeregt. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, immerhin schrieb ihre beste Freundin bereits seit zwei Jahren daran.

„Na klar. Du bist schließlich meine wichtigste Kritikerin."

„Ich habe grade voll die verrückte Idee. Stell dir mal vor wir würden

mit unseren Fahrrädern in den Endkampf fahren."

„Das ist wirklich verrückt. Aber ich muss dich verbessern. Es heißt:

Und zwei Mädchen auf klapprigen Fahrrädern fielen vom Himmel"

Julia und Samira lachten fast gleichzeitig los. Noch immer lachend

verabschiedeten sich die beiden Mädchen voneinander und fuhren in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon.

„Auf klapprigen Fahrrädern ins Abenteuer hinein. Das ist echt gut. Wär lustig, wenn so etwas tatsächlich passieren würde. Aber das wird wohl kaum geschehen. Es öffnet sich doch schließlich nicht einfach so ein Loch vor mir, das mich in eine andere Welt teleportiert", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Als hätte sie Zauberworte gesagt, passierte genau das. Plötzlich war da ein riesiges Loch in der Straße. Samira reagierte zu spät, um noch rechtzeitig anhalten zu können und so fuhr sie fast ungebremst darauf zu. Sie schrie und riss die Augen auf, halb vor Überraschung, halb vor Entsetzen.

Das war ja jetzt ziemlich kurz. Die nächsten Kappis werden länger, versprochen ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Das erste was Samira spürte, als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam war die Kälte. Eine Eiseskälte, die ihr bis unter die Haut ging. Sie musste schon eine Weile hier liegen, denn sowohl ihre Zehen als auch ihre Finger waren bereits taub.  
Es war dunkel, nur ein bläulich schimmerndes Licht irgendwo rechts von ihr erhellte die kleine Höhle in der sie sich befand spärlich.  
"Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?", fragte sie sich fassungslos. Natürlich antwortete ihr keiner. Sie war ganz allein in dieser Eishöhle.  
Ihr war klar, dass sie sich bewegen musste, sonst würde sie erfrieren. Mühsam richtete Samira sich auf und bewegte ihre steifen Glieder, als sie weiter hinten aus der Höhle ein bedrohliches Knurren hörte. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie war noch am überlegen was sie jetzt tun sollte, doch das näher kommende klacken von Krallen ließ sie schnell die Entscheidung fällen.  
So schnell sie ihre steifen Beine trugen rannte sie aus der Höhle. Draußen angekommen musste sie sich erst einmal an das helle Sonnenlicht gewöhnen, bevor sie sich umschauen konnte.  
Wo sie hinsah war nur Eis. Es erstreckte sich bis weit zum Horizont ohne ein Ende zu nehmen. Der Boden war uneben, wie Schollen die mehrmals aufeinander geprallt waren und sich nun verkeilt hatten. Bizarre spitze Formen ragten in die Höhe und unterstützten diesen Eindruck noch.  
In der Ferne konnte sie gerade noch so eine Gruppe Männer erkennen. Noch schienen diese Samira nicht entdeckt zu haben. Immer wieder versuchte sie durch Rufe auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, während sie auf die Gruppe zuging, aber ihre Zähne klapperten so sehr, dass sie kein vernünftiges Wort zustande brachte. Endlich schienen die Männer Samira zu bemerken. Doch mittlerweile war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie von ihnen wirklich Hilfe bekam.  
Ihr ganzer Körper war blau und mit Zeichnungen übersät. Ihre Augen waren von einem bedrohlichen rot. Mordlüstern sahen sie zu Samira. Aus ihren Armen formten sich Waffen. Langsam und genüsslich gingen sie auf sie zu. Ihnen war klar, dass dieses Mädchen keine große Chance hatte und so ließen sie sich Zeit.  
Samira drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte, doch ihre steifen Glieder ließen nicht mehr als ein unsicheres Tapsen zu. Bald schon würden sie die Krieger eingeholt haben. Dann stolperte sie auch noch und fiel in einen Graben. Eine Salve Schnee fiel ihr hinterher und verdeckte sie, zu ihrem Glück, denn so übersahen die blauen Männer sie.  
Samira jedoch bekam dies nicht mit. Sie lag in dem Graben und die Verzweiflung packte sie. Gleich würden sie sie gefunden haben, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Was dann vielleicht kam wollte sie sich gar nicht erst vorstellen.  
Sie rollte sich wie ein Baby zusammen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu wärmen. Ihre Füße spürte sie schon lange nicht mehr und auch ihre Finger begannen sich blau zu färben. Sie begann zu Schluchzen. Die Tränen liefen ihr schneeweißes Gesicht hinunter und hinterließen Spuren aus Raureif darauf. Das Eis auf ihren Wimpern wurde immer dicker und beschwerte ihre Lieder. Noch wehrte sie sich dagegen einzuschlafen, noch war ihre Hoffnung nicht ganz erloschen, doch ihr Wille und ihr Körper wurden mit jedem Moment der verging schwächer.


End file.
